


Here We Are

by noviembreno



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviembreno/pseuds/noviembreno
Summary: 清水
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 4





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> 清水

午后，风透过窗户的缝隙吹进房里，掀起了窗帘的一角。阳光照射进来，树叶斑驳的影子打在米白色的墙上。

仿佛被簌簌的风声吵醒，他皱着眉头睁开双眼。下意识地想伸个懒腰，但是闻到一阵青苹果的香味，马上止住这个动作。狭小的单人床上，一点小动作都可能把身边的人吵醒。

“啊咧，我怎么又脱光了衣服，”他在心里嘀咕。他明明事后洗完澡被身边的人勒令穿好衣服睡觉来着。

“嘛，算了，”他忍不住又看了一眼身边的人，“反正他没醒也看不到，嘻嘻。”

他还是一贯的没皮没脸，但这背后所隐藏的细腻而又柔软的内心，大概只有身边的人才知道。

他侧过身去看隔壁的人，忍不住伸出手去给他理刘海。

身边的人眉眼生得极好，特别是那双桃花眼。但要是真的鸡蛋里面挑骨头，怕是只能说他皮肤黑吧，也许并不是那么黑，但无奈自己皮肤雪白，参与拍摄工作的时候摄影师都忍不住苦恼他们站在一起的时候要怎么调整光线。

“刘海太长啦，要去剪了。”手指穿过发梢的瞬间，触碰到对方肌肤，像是触电一样。他忍不住笑了起来。

为什么呢，大抵是安心吧，因为在和他在这间房子里感到安心，因为在这间房子的每个角落里都能找到他们过去的回忆而安心。这里有他的动漫手办杯子，书柜里有他上次遗漏的漫画书，当然还有他们去夏威夷旅游买的纪念品。

“啊咧，这个纪念品你还留着啊！”阿部酱搬家后他第一次过来时，这个纪念品就被摆放在了很显眼的地方。

“你还好意思提！”阿部酱有点恼羞成怒，但语气里还是一贯的无奈。

当时他第一次去海外旅游，说不兴奋肯定是假的，特别是跟他一起去旅游的人是他最喜欢的阿部酱。是两个人的海外旅游。

在异国他乡，路上颜色各异的广告牌，店铺橱窗里精致的陈设，他对此感到非常新鲜，最后忍不住跑进店里。店员热情地迎了上来，想给他介绍商品。他腼腆地笑了一下，摆手示意自己只是想参观一下。明明语言不通，他倒也毫不畏惧。而刚刚走在他身旁的阿部酱，正拿出手机查询附近饭店的地址，“Sakuma,你想吃什么？是汉堡还是……”

一转头才发现身边的人不见了。

“拜托！饶了我吧！”阿部酱忍不住埋怨。

“我当时真的很害怕找不到你，拜托你到陌生环境就不要乱跑了。”

“但是我觉得你会找到我呀。”他依旧笑得没皮没脸。

透过橱窗，他看见了阿部酱在路边来回踱步寻找他的着急模样，不知道为什么，他好像突然被施了魔咒，无法动弹，突然就无法迈出步伐。 “原来他那么在乎我啊。”他心想，他有点小得意。他的小贪婪始终还是被他的理智打败了。

“哟，阿部酱。”

阿部酱回头看到他的瞬间，表情变化得很快。如果仔细分析的话，是从找不到人的着急焦虑，到欣喜若狂，再到生气。

劈头盖脸地骂了他一顿以后，阿部酱那天都没有再搭理过他，一路冷着脸。

路上的行人总忍不住回头看这个矮个子的金发男生在那个个头比他稍高的男生身边蹿来蹿去。

无论他多没皮没脸地跟他说话，他都不做回应。尽管那天晚上，因为酒店没有房间了，两个人被迫挤在一张床上睡觉，阿部酱也只给他留了个背影。

“阿部酱。”他轻声唤着他的名字。隔壁的人没有反应。

“呐，阿部酱。”他还是不死心。

“阿部酱。”他伸出手去轻轻地戳了戳阿部酱的肩膀。

“阿部酱。”他爬起来，用手撑着身子，企图让阿部酱转过身来。

嗯，转是转了，只是阿部酱不耐烦地把他手推开，他一个重心不稳，摔了下来，不偏不倚地亲上了阿部酱的嘴角。

后来是什么样，他已经记不清了。隐约记得的是阿部酱脸上藏不住的红晕，以及第二天早上醒来，他把阿部酱圈在怀里。

快离开的时候，他又偷偷跑去那家店买了这个纪念品，趁阿部酱不注意，塞到了他的行李箱。

他们啊，肤色是极端对比，头脑是，性格是。他们几乎没有共同点，但也正是因为这样才可以毫无顾忌地相处。

“你都不知道，我当时真的很怕你不回来。”

“当时”是指他面前的人，因为高三备考决定暂停半年的工作，专心复习。

他永远记得阿部酱一脸不安但语气坚定地告诉他们他准备暂停半年工作的决定，也永远记得阿部酱在备考的空隙里来到剧场看他们五个人表演的样子。阿部酱，突然就像泄了气的气球。后来他才知道，他在担心他无法再回到这个世界，无法再跟上他们的步伐。

再更久之后，他才知道门把跟阿部酱的对话。即便再心疼，他也无能为力，他很清楚阿部酱的性格。下定决心要做到的事情，他是一点会坚持下去的。

在那半年里，他总是忍不住在想象阿部酱认真学习的样子。

有一次和Hikaru从剧场离开的时候，他建议去附近新开的甜品店吃刨冰。原本两个人坐在靠窗的位置有一搭没一搭地闲聊，不知道为什么就聊到了阿部酱。

“我有去跟阿部酱聊天噢。”Hikaru边吃刨冰边说。

“诶？什么时候的事？居然不叫上我！你也太狡猾了吧。”聊到阿部酱，他嘴角总是忍不住上扬。

“因为阿部酱上次来看我们的时候，好像很苦恼的样子嘛，你也知道阿部酱内心很敏感，我也很担心他啊。”

“嘛，那倒也是，”他有点无奈地继续问道，“那你跟他说了什么？”

“告诉他我们会努力给他个位置，让他可以安心备考，他永远都可以回来的。”

“哎呀呀，Hikaru不愧是你。”他忍不住笑起来。

“这个刨冰真的好吃，”Hikaru一吃到好吃的甜品就忍不住把眼睛笑成一条缝，“Sakuma,给我尝尝你的。”边说着勺子已经伸去了他的刨冰里。

他抬头，看向窗外。阳光透过树叶间的缝隙，嗯，有点刺眼。

“阿部酱，你在干什么呢？”他轻声呢喃。

自从出道以后，生活好像发生了翻天覆地的变化，但其实，也好像没有改变什么。依旧是接踵而来的工作，即将更新的动漫番组，已经发售的动漫书，偶尔他还是会约阿部酱陪他圣地巡礼，不过为了准备Quiz番组，阿部酱不是经常能抽出时间陪他。

他总是安慰自己，出道了所有人都在为了组合而努力，想要让饭，让世人认可Snow Man,所以这也是意料之内吧。

但偶尔也有失控的时候，比如有一次无意中看到有个Quiz番组的女艺人给阿部酱发短信，问他什么时候方便出来，她想向他请教一下关于Quiz番组的一些问题。他也没有做什么，只是趁着阿部酱不注意，把消息划成已读。

虽然阿部酱并没有发现，但是远处的Hikaru却把一切都放在了眼里。他把他拉到一边，“Sakuma,你这样不太好吧？”

“是吗。”他笑得一脸无所谓的样子，但是眼神里不再是平日的元气。

“你这样何必呢？”Sakuma对阿部酱的感情，Hikaru作为从小一起长大的伙伴，是再清楚不过了。

“你说得对，的确是没必要。”他顿了顿，刚刚眼神里的阴郁已经消失不见了，“但他是我唯一的执着。”

他已经明白了自己的心意，拼命地按捺着自己，想要隐藏这份感情。这份感情就像只小野兽，一不留神就跑了出来。所以他总是忍不住在阿部酱面前打闹，但阿部酱也习惯使然，总是下意识地配合着他，宠着他。

需要多少的陪伴，才可以养成这样的习惯呢？他没有答案，或许阿部酱有，但他无法开口问。

是什么时候发生的变化？大概是那次他跟Hikaru在阿部酱家附近的居酒屋喝酒，只能通过喝酒来发泄他无处躲藏的情感。借酒消愁，愁更愁，醉也是理所当然的了。Hikaru突然又有了要紧的事情要离开，迫不得已才叫来了阿部酱。阿部酱也拿他没辙，只好把他带回自己家。

“Sakuma,Sakuma。”是阿部酱在叫他。他硬撑着，努力从沙发上坐起来。阿部酱好不容易才把他背回自己家。

阿部酱把水递到他面前，他在阿部酱的眼里看到自己。那他心里的自己又是什么样的呢？他究竟是怎么看待自己的呢？

他突然鼓起勇气，“阿部酱。”

或许，他想，或许他真的有可能对自己抱着同样的情感吗。

“恩？”还是一如既往的温柔语调。

“阿部酱，对不起。”

请让我借着醉意.......

“哈？Sakuma，你在说…….”

没能说出来的话语，被他轻轻的一个吻所覆盖。

我真糟糕呀，阿部酱你会不会也觉得我很卑鄙。但是，对不起，请让我放肆一次吧，一次，一次就好。真的。

你可以听到我心里，最虔诚的祈祷吗。

阿部酱明显呆住了。

随即轻轻地把他搂在怀里，在他的额头留下一个吻，“你也喝太醉了吧。”

语气里满是宠溺和无奈。

在一起，好像就变得是理所当然的一件事了。

“算了，我还是陪阿部酱再睡一会吧。”他想。

他又钻到阿部酱的怀里，在他的脸上轻啄了一下。

距离太近，可以闻到阿部酱发丝里透着一股青苹果的味道。阿部酱也有说过Sakuma的是花香味的。因为他对洗发水很讲究呢，不过阿部酱喜欢真是太好啦。

他忍不住偷笑。

鸡飞狗跳的生活，接踵而来的工作，已更新的动漫，准备出版的漫画书。琐碎的细枝末节。

闲暇的午后，与阿部酱在狭小的单人床上躲懒。

这就是他所拥有的，细小的，但弥足珍贵的幸福。

Here We Are


End file.
